guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # Rawr on. --Friend of Chaos 21:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Great Build comments/insight --[[User:TehSlug|'TehSlug']] #All your skeelz are belong to me! XD - -Sora267 20:09, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #This user totally owns :D Og lo 11:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Keep up the good work! :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #He's really nice, even though I'm really new to having an account here :) --Shadow Sin 15:29, 31 March 2007 (CDT) #Ah, sorry about that. I'll try to remember from now on. Thanks for the welcome. ^^ (＾∀＾)/~Shizuka 23:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) # @v 21:48, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true you have a whole section on your page dedicated to talking shit about me --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments #I hate you - wait I voted already! - 69.85.158.163 05:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I hope you get more here. #:Jupusto, your comment above I'm guessing is a violation of GW:NPA. And no offense, but the noobish comments comment, is, well, backfiring, as you mgiht be describing someone else a few lines above me(not to sound rude:D)... Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:51, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Here's what you need in order to express that :P --Wizardboy777 23:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::That picture is likely to make someone more upset. The Pixelation scares small children! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 14:30, 10 April 2007 (CDT) #How do I know for sure you aren't a robot? ò_Ô --Rickyvantof 14:50, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Monk Guide My monk guide in the works.Cheese Slaya 19:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Skill Modifiers Quick Reference Any feed back on this will be much appriciated.--Nog64Talk 18:09, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Feedback: You're lazy, and I'm doing most of it myself >_> --50x19px user:Zerris 18:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Busy :P. No, I don't mind putting up all the skills myself, but I do want to know if you see a way to make it better.--Nog64Talk 18:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Not right now, but I'll keep adding possible ones and fixing your mistakes as I go along, while I wait for a decent Foundry group in DoA. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:55, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I meant Defiant >_< but you're welcome to help, as you have been :P. I do appriciate it.--Nog64Talk 19:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I got a Foundry Group! Yay! --50x19px user:Zerris 19:32, 3 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:36, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Thanks Hey m8, thx for the welcome :), --Aqua Sharky 17:47, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Well i'm bit of new with wiki, i always looked 2 make builds for my own, never knew there was a good website for it :) --Aqua Sharky 19:51, 12 April 2007 (CDT) To bad there's gonna be a build wipe soon :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Dude, you owe me a User Box Dude, you owe me a User Box (Maybe if I say it enough, you'll remember ;P.) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:50, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I know, I know, but I can't pick. Anyways, anyone can use them to begin with, so why don't you just pick your favorite among my user boxes? I would say either the PvP Skillz one, the Builds one, or the "Too Slow" one. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:58, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::That's it. Time to make "This user is not good at guessing" User box. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:14, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Hey you Mind Hey, User:Jasonstarr has asked me to archive some builds for him. He says he has a lot though, so you mind if we use your Archives to get some of them? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:05, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :No, go right ahead. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Contest Pardon me, but your contest voting seems to have gone a little strange. 3 anon votes in a row, two obviously by the same IP. Thought you might wanna sort it out. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:33, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :hmm, someone has replied from the same IP.. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:37, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::I am counting the two Anon votes as one vote. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:00, 14 April 2007 (CDT) my contast fad contest Did you see, I started the exact same contest, at the exact same time! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:49, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :hah!!! I say... take a look at mine, and if you like, you can redirect or vice versa. sound ok? or no good? we would credit of course, and do ownage stuff. @v 21:57, 15 April 2007 (CDT)